1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display parameter adjusting method and apparatus, and more particularly relates to a display parameter adjusting method and apparatus for scene change compensation.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of LCD display apparatuses and media software makes many people watch high display quality TV programs and movies at home. Furthermore, when people play TV or PC games, the high display quality makes them feel the screen of LCD display is really genuine. The display apparatus has a plurality of parameters to adjust for compensating the next incoming frames, thus the change between the previous frame and the current frame with compensation will be smoother comparing to the change between the previous frame and the current frame without compensation.
In the conventional LCD display apparatus, a simple compensation method is applied on it. It only calculates all pixels of the current frame to acquire appropriate display parameters, and these display parameters will be passed to the next frame to achieve compensation. For example, the display parameters may be image brightness parameter, brightness gain parameter of dynamic backlight control and so on.
The method stated above is simple and easily to be implemented, but sometimes the current frame and previous frame are correlated, ex: two continuous frames with little difference, thus most LCD manufacturers consider the current and previous frame to acquire display parameters of the current frame.
FIG. 1 is a flow diagram showing a conventional display parameter adjusting method. In (Step S1-1), the original parameter of the current frame is calculated according to the pixels of the current frame. The calculation process may be calculating the mean of all pixels and acquiring the original parameter of the current frame according to the mean. In (Step S1-2), the display parameter of the previous frame is provided. In (Step S1-3), the display parameter of the current frame is calculated according to the original parameter of the current frame, the display parameter of the previous frame, and fixed weights. For example, the fixed weights for the original parameter of the current frame and the display parameter of the previous frame are ⅝ and ⅜ respectively, which are fixed. Thus if the original parameter of the current frame and the display parameter of the previous frame are 80 and 40 respectively, the display parameter of the current frame is 80*⅝+40*⅜=65.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional display parameter adjusting apparatus. This apparatus 20 comprises a parameter generating unit 200, a calculating unit 201, and a register 202. Wherein, the parameter generating unit 200 is coupled to the calculating unit 201, and the calculating unit 201 is coupled to the register 202. The parameter generating unit 200 is used for calculating the original parameter Pori of the current frame. The calculating unit 201 is used to receiving the original parameter Pori of the current frame and the display parameter P′disp of the previous frame, and providing the fixed weights to calculate the display parameter Pdisp of the current frame according to the original parameter Pori of the current frame, the display parameter P′disp of the previous frame, and the fixed weights. The register 202 is used for recording the display parameter P′disp of the previous frame. For example, the fixed weights for the original parameter Pori of the current frame and the display parameter P′disp of the previous frame are ⅝ and ⅜ respectively, which are fixed. Thus if the original parameter Pori of the current frame and the display parameter P′disp of the previous frame are 120 and 80 respectively, the display parameter Pdisp of the current frame is 120*⅝+80*⅜=105.
The stated conventional display parameter adjusting apparatus and method only use the fixed weights, the original parameter of the current frame, and the display parameter of the previous frame to adjust display parameter. In some case, the fixed weights may not make the frames smoother, such as the fixed weights ⅝ and ⅜ may not be suitable for fast scene change between the current frame and previous frame.
To make watchers watch the smoother frames on LCD display, LCD or other display apparatus manufactures make efforts in this field to solve the stated or other problems.